Tu n'as pas le droit
by MissJenny34
Summary: Petit OS sur mon couple favori Logan et Veronica. Que faire quand on se rend compte que la seule personne que l'on a jamais détesté et en faite celle que l'on aime? Résumé nul mais venez lire quand même! Merci


**Coucou tout le monde**

**J'ai eu envie d'écrire une petite histoire sur nos deux héros de Veronica Mars.**

**Je n'avais pas prévu à la base d'en écrire sur d'autre sujet qu'Harry Potter ou Twilight mais je me suis laissé tenter !**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ?**

**A bientôt**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

**Tu n'as pas le droit**

Tu regardes du coin de l'œil.

Et essaye de faire ton possible pour ne pas qu'on te remarque.

Tu attend chaque matin dans ton 4x4 jaune ces dix secondes de plaisir.

Dans moins d'une minute elle sera la.

Ton cœur s'accélère.

Tu regardes encore ta montre.

Tu ne bouges plus et fixe l'entrée du parking.

Pourquoi fait tu ceci chaque jours ?

Tu n'en sais rien mais tu sais que si tu ne le fait pas, ta journée sera mauvaise.

Ca y est, elle est la.

Tu coupes ta respiration.

Et tu regardes sa chevelure blonde et son visage d'ange, son regard azur fixé sur la route et ses petites mains posés contre le volant.

Tu essayes de graver dans ta tête chaque courbes de son visage, chaque trait qui caractérise son doux visage.

Les dix secondes sont passés et elle est partie sans accorder un regard dans ta direction.

Tu souffles, dix secondes c'est trop rapide.

Ca ne fait rien, tu la croiseras forcément dans les couloirs durant les interclasses.

Et tu lui sortiras encore une de tes répliques cinglante pour qu'elle te regarde et t'accordes quelques secondes d'attention.

Pathétique, n'est ce pas ?

Tu sors finalement de ta voiture avec sourire et te diriges vers l'entrée du lycée.

Tu croises Dick et le salue.

Il se diriges vers toi et te raconte son weekend.

Tu fais semblant de l'écouter comme d'habitude.

Car malheureusement Dick ne changera jamais et tu sais exactement ce qu'il va te raconter.

Fête, alcool, fric, nana…

Tu bouges négligemment la tête de gauche à droite et souffle d'exaspération.

Il ne le remarques pas et c'est tant mieux.

Tu en a marre de ses gamineries.

Tu aimerais changer mais à quoi bon, elle ne t'aime pas et c'est bien fait pour toi.

Ton esprit vagabonde encore vers elle.

Tu n'en peux plus mais essaye tout de même de sauver les apparences.

Tu n'as pas le droit de ressentir ca.

Tu ne peux pas lui demander ca.

Après toute les horreurs que tu lui as fait subir.

Tu n'as aucun droit sur sa vie.

Et puis que penserait Lyly si elle était encore la?

La culpabilité te ronge.

Tu n'as pas le droit de ressentir ca.

Tu te maudit chaque jours d'avoir laisser ses sentiments grandir.

Tu la détestes aussi car tu es aussi dépendant d'elle qu'un drogué à sa coke.

Tu détestes toute ces personnes autour de toi, si matérialiste, égoïste et trop soucieux des apparences et avides d'argent et de pouvoir.

Tu ne les supportes plus.

Ne les comprend plus.

Tu étais pourtant comme eux avant.

Mais maintenant, tu as compris.

Que le fric ne fait pas de toi quelqu'un de mieux qu'un autre.

Que mépriser les gens ne te rendra pas plus fort.

C'est elle qui te la fait comprendre.

Sa force de caractère après tout ce qu'il lui est arrivée.

Tu l'admire vraiment car elle garde la tête haute face à toute les attaques qu'elle subit en partie à cause de toi.

Tu entres dans ta classe et t'assoie au fond comme d'habitude.

Tu fixe le tableau d'un œil distrait.

Tu ne sais plus quoi faire.

Tu aimerais pouvoir l'oublier.

Mais tu n'y arrives malheureusement pas.

Pourquoi t'obsèdes t'elle autant ?

Alors qu'elle te détestes tout autant que tu l'aimes.

Les heures défilent.

Tu ne les voie pas passer, tu ne fais plus attention à rien.

La sonnerie retentit et tu ranges tes affaires, prêt à partir et attendre le lendemain pour pouvoir jouir des dix secondes de contemplation de « ton » ange.

Tu sors de la classe et bouscule quelqu'un sans faire exprès.

Des livres tombent.

Tu les ramasses et les tend à la personne.

Et la tu rencontres son regard.

A la fois merveilleux et hypnotisant.

Ton cœur s'accélère et tes mains deviennent moites.

Tu es complètement sous le choc et ne sais plus quoi faire, les bras tendues vers elle avec ses livres en main.

Tu fuis son regard et bafouille un désolé.

Elle fronce les sourcils et te regarde avec un air interrogateur, se demandant ce qu'il t'arrive.

C'est vrai que t'arrive t'il ?

Elle récupère ses livres et te marmonne un vague « merci ».

Elle frôle accidentellement tes doigts des siens et à la seconde ou sa peau à frôlé la tienne, un frisson magistrale te prend dans tout le corps.

Tu fermes instinctivement les yeux et lâche un soupir par ce simple effleurement.

Tu te demandes soudain comment un simple contact peux te donner autant de plaisir.

Tu te reprends enfin mais c'est trop tard.

Elle t'a vue.

Et toi tu es encore plus perdu.

Tu tournes les talons et t'enfuit en vitesse vers le parking.

Les semaines passent mais le souvenir de sa peau te rend fou.

Tu fuis tes amis et t'enfermes chez toi pour ne pas qu'ils sachent.

T'essayes par tout les moyens de te changer les idées, de l'oublier.

Mais rien y fait, tu es complètement piégé.

Tu songes même à quitter le lycée.

Mais tu sais que fuir n'y changera rien.

Tu prend tout de même la peine de l'éviter au lycée.

Tu te prives aussi de ton rite quotidien.

Tu ne l'attend plus chaque matin.

Tes amis te disent que tu as changé.

Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi tu es si triste et en colère.

Tu t'isoles toujours plus et envoie tout balader.

Passant simplement tes journées à rêvasser.

Tu te surprend à la suivre du regard quand elle passe.

Sans vergogne ni honte.

C'est elle maintenant qui ne sais plus comment réagir.

Car les insultes et sarcasmes ont laissé sa place aux regard d'excuses et fin sourire.

Elle essaye de rester droite et fière.

Mais l'interrogation sur son visage trahit son anxiété.

Tu l'as surprend parfois en train de te regarder.

Et doucement un sentiment d'espoir voit le jour en toi.

Tu te surprend à imaginer ta vie à ses cotés.

A imaginer ses bras autour de toi.

A sa bouche contre la tienne.

A des sourires sincère quand elle te voie.

A des conversations animés.

A des sorties main dans la main.

Tu te reprends malheureusement, tu sais que jamais elle ne pourra ressentir ça.

Tu ne mérites pas cette fille tu le sais.

Mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de l'imaginer.

Ca te bouffe, te ronge comme un poison fulgurant.

La tristesse revient,

Plus foudroyante encore que d'habitude.

Tes amis reviennent.

Essayent de faire resurgir l'ancien rigolo du lycée, celui qui se fout de tout et qui rigolent d'un rien.

Mais personnes n'y arrivent.

Tout le monde s'inquiètent.

Les gens parlent et des rumeurs circulent.

Neptune ne changera donc jamais ?

Tu soupires encore, assis sur un banc à l'entrée du bahut.

Tu fixes un point imaginaire en face de toi.

Tu entends des gens rire et tu tournes la tête pour voir ce qui se passent.

Et la tu te figes.

Tes sourcils se froncent et tes poings se serrent à tel point que tes jointures blanchissent.

Tu ne réfléchie pas, te lève et envoie un crochet du droit à l'un de tes meilleur ami.

Il tombe à terre et tu t'apprêtes à récidiver.

Mais d'autres camarades t'en empêchent.

Personnes ne comprend ce qui se passent.

Ils te posent des tas de questions.

Mais toi trop énervé tu ne réponds pas, et tu fixes la seule personne capable sans le vouloir de te calmer.

Elle aussi est complètement choquée.

Les yeux interrogateurs et la bouche grande ouverte.

Tu continue de la fixer et tu ne vois pas ton ami qui viens à la charge le nez en sang.

Il te frappe, tu tombes.

Tu te relèves, il essaye de t'en remettre une, tu l'esquives et l'envoie au sol, le bloquant avec ton bras.

Il te demande ce qu'il t'arrive.

Tu lui ordonnes de ne plus jamais te moquer d'elle comme tu viens de le faire.

Il te rigole au nez en la pointant du doigt, lui envoyant à la figure que ca avait été le premier à le faire.

Son cœur se serre et la il explose.

Il balance haut et fort que le prochain qui tente de lui faire du mal aura affaire à lui.

Les autres ne comprennent toujours pas, le regardant comme s'il était fou.

Une des bimbo sans cervelle qui me servait d'amie répliquent :

« _Mais_ _enfin, ce n'est que Veronica Mars que t'arrive t'il Logan_ ? ».

« _Logan en a marre de vous tous. Vous vous prenez pour qui à la fin ? Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes plein de fric que nous vallons mieux que les autres. Toi malheureusement Madison, tu n'arriveras jamais à sa hauteur, tu auras beau faire tout les efforts du monde tu resteras toujours une moins que rien. Je suis amoureux de Veronica Mars, et celui qui un problème avec ça, ce n'est plus la peine de venir me voir vous n'existerez plus pour moi_. »

Voilà, tu l'as enfin dit.

Tu te sens libéré mais en même temps tu n'oses pas regarder dans sa direction.

La peur te prend soudain.

Tu soupires et t'en vas vers le parking.

Tu as envie de pleurer mais te retiens.

Tu t'apprêtes à monter dans ta voiture mais une petite main se pose sur ton épaule.

Ton cœur s'accélère et tu n'oses pas te retourner.

Si ce n'est pas elle tu seras déçu.

Tu souffles un bon coup et lentement tu tournes la tête.

Et enfin tu rencontres son regard, son magnifique regard azur qui brillent d'une lueur intense.

Elle te sourit timidement.

Tu attends qu'elle parle mais les secondes passent et rien ne sort.

Tu commences à stresser, tu te demandes pourquoi elle est venue.

M'aimerait t'elle elle aussi ?

Elle baisse les yeux honteuses les joues légèrement rougis.

Ton corps tremble.

Elle te murmure un merci.

Tu es déçu, terriblement déçu mais tu essayes de faire abstraction de cette peine qui reprend son chemin dans ton esprit.

Que croyait tu qu'elle allait te sauter dans les bras.

Tu lui adresses un sourire peu convainquant, te retournes et repart en direction de ta voiture.

Un pas, deux pas trois pas…

Ton nom est hélé.

Tu te figes une nouvelle fois mais ne te retournes pas.

Tu entends des pas derrière toi.

Elle pose une nouvelle fois sa main sur ton épaule et tu te retournes plus rapidement cette fois.

Tu gardes les yeux baissés vers le sol, attendant simplement.

Une seconde, deux secondes, trois secondes…

Elle pose un doigt sous ton menton et le relève pour que tu l'as regarde.

Tes yeux s'accrochent aux siens et ton cœur rate un battement.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour dire à nouvelle quelque chose.

Mais finalement elle laisse tomber et s'approche doucement de toi.

Ses lèvres frôlent les tiennes.

Doucement d'abord, puis avec plus de vigueur.

Ta main droite se place instinctivement sur sa hanche gauche et ton autre main dans sa nuque.

Ta langue caresse la sienne avec douceur et délectation.

Tu savoures la douceur de ce baiser tant attendu depuis des mois et tu graves ce moment dans ton esprit.

Elle relève finalement la tête à bout de souffle, tout comme toi.

Elle sourit et dit :

« _Moi aussi je suis amoureuse de toi Logan Echolls _».

* * *

**Voilà j'espère que vous avez appréciés ce petit OS.**

**Donnez moi vos impressions… bon ou mauvais j'accepte toute les critiques !**

**Bisous et à bientôt.**

**MissJenny34**


End file.
